


Along the Way

by infiniteeight



Series: Originally Posted on Tumblr [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteeight/pseuds/infiniteeight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Clint is Always In Trouble, Phil is the local sheriff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Along the Way

Phil doesn’t even bother with handcuffs anymore, just glares at Clint until he gives up on his broken nose and slinks over to Phil’s side. Phil clamps a hand down on his shoulder and nods an apology to the bartender before dragging Clint out to the squad car. Clint climbs in the back without protest.

Phil slides into the driver’s seat and turns them towards the station. “You’ve got to stop doing this, Clint,” he says. “One day someone’s not going to be satisfied with leaving you in lock up for the night, and you’re going to end up in prison for a stretch.”

Clint laughs, and it makes Phil look in the rearview mirror, because it’s not cocky this time. It’s just bitter. Clint is staring out the window, blood smeared under his nose, a black eye starting to bloom. “I was always headed there, Coulson,” he says. “I’m just trying to get a few good licks in along the way.”

Phil turns his eyes back to the road. At the next light, he abruptly flicks on his turn signal and makes a right turn from the left lane through the empty intersection. “Hey, what’s up?” Clint snaps.

"Obviously our little routine here isn’t doing you any good," Phil says, though his heart is pounding. "We’re going to try something different this time. You’re coming home with me."

"And what am I supposed to do at your place?" 

"I don’t know." He really doesn’t. "But it’s got to be better than sleeping on a mattress an inch thick and going looking for another fight tomorrow."

"You can’t make me stay at your place the way you make me stay in lock up," Clint points out.

Phil nods, then meets Clint’s eyes in the rearview mirror. “Is there somewhere else you really want to be?”

Clint looks away, and that’s when Phil knows he’ll stay. Hopefully long enough.

~!~


End file.
